Mon amour
by Dulce-Airs
Summary: Una chica francesa, a plena juventud, se cambia de país, llendo a ir a vivir con su familia a Italia, con sus abuelos. Ahí conoce al chico ballot de Italia. Donde su vida cambia al conocerlo, o mejor dicho sus sentimientos. "Soy demasiado joven para conocer el amour"
1. Chapter 00

**Advertencias** : _Posiblemente, sientan diversas emociones pasar por su cuerpo._

Mon Amour

 **Prologó.**

—Después de todo, no me quieres. —miro al cielo en busca de respuestas, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer se. —¿Verdad?

El joven simplemente negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, le dolía verla así, le dolía verla estar apunto de llorar. Todo era su culpa.

—Por favor escuchame, A... —la chica negó con la cabeza, no quería oír su nombre saliendo de la boca del chico que amaba. —Perdoname por favor, yo no quiera que esto sucediera así. —agachó la mirada arrepentido, buscando el perdón en las puntas de sus pies. Cuando tendría que estarlo buscando en ella.

—Olvidalo, ya no me vuelvas a buscar. —se levantó del suelo, sintiendo la mirada ingenua del chico sobre ella. —Fue un placer conocerte, rarito. —una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro antes de girarse y salir corriendo hacia cualquier lado, cualquier parte sería mejor que el _Boll Wandal_ , donde todo empezó y donde le habían roto cualquier esperanza de volver a amar, ahí mismo. En el suelo de la cocina.

 _[Voy a actualizar cada mes :3_ ]


	2. Chapter 01

_× Mon Amour ×_

 **Capítulo 01.**

—Entonces, querida Aretshia. ¿Si sabes Italiano? —le pregunto su abuela. Una mujer mayor de edad con el pelo corto y los labios pintados de morado. La vio asentir con la cabeza y una sonrisa adorno su viejo y arrugado rostro. —Entonces no vas a tener ningún problema en la escuela, con respecto a eso.

Volvió a asentir.

Ella tenía en claro que en algún momento iba a tener que hablar, pero quería alargar ese momento lo mayormente posible. No se sentía lo completamente segura como para decir tan solo una palabra.

Al parecer cuando su abuela la había recogido del aeropuerto, había afirmado que se le haría más fácil a ella hablar en español y después esta iría hablando en italiano poco a poco. O al menos hasta que entre a la escuela, donde si se vería forzada en hablar en italiano.

—De seguro te preguntarás donde esta tu abuelo, ¿verdad? —su mirada se encontró con la de su abuela en el retrovisor. Debía admitirlo, los ojos morados de su abuela llamaban demasiado la atención. —Ese anciano hizo su vida aparte unos años después de que tu padre partió a Francia y se casó con tu madre. No te preocupes, vas a poder hablarle y verlo. Nuestra relación no fue tan mala como para odiarnos, seguimos en contacto. —estaciono el auto, enfrente de una enorme casa amarilla con diversas flores y ventanas. —Y hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Abrió la puerta y bajo de golpe, dejando esta abierta.

El aire fresco recorrió por su blanca piel y meneo su rosado cabello. Antes de venir, se lo había pintando con esos frascos de pintura para fiesta. Lastima que solo le duraría hasta que su cabello entrará en contacto con el agua.

—Aretshia —se giro rápidamente, lista para ayudar a su abuela a bajar las maletas. —Porque no das un recorrido por las calles. No te preocupes, tienes mi número y me puedes llamar para que te recoga si te pierdes. —abrió la boca, lista para protestar, pero al ver la mirada decidida de su abuela en bajar ella sola las maletas. No le quedó otra opción más que asentir. —Corre si ves a alguien peligroso y evita los callejones oscuros. Te estaré esperando para la cena, así que, si te encuentras a tu abuelo, dile que tede de comer. Y que te traiga a la casa.

Se giro y empezó a caminar, viendo todo lo colorido que era Padua, Italia. El lugar donde su padre había crecido y había conocido a su madre haciendo que ambos vivieran una hermosa historia de amor. En Francia, sus abuelos maternos solían contarle lo que había hecho su padre cuando había llegado a Francia, pero no conocía bien la historia que ellos dos habían vivido en Italia.

Al ver el pequeño río que había por ahí, suspiró. A sus hermanos menores de seguro les encantaría venir aquí y ver esto. Si era tan colorido de día, ya se imaginaba que todo iba a brillar durante la noche.

Tinkky y Tyler eran sus dos hermanos menores, ambos eran gemelos y eran unos pillos con respecto a todo, pero era imposible no enamorarse de ellos con sus perfectas caras de ángeles, algo que ella también poseía pero ocultaba con lentes grandes y gruesos, siempre con suciedad en la cara. Por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía lo suficientemente segura para mostrar su rostro en público.

Camino un poco más, hasta tener enfrente de ella un lugar de estilo _80's_. Donde arriba de este y con grandes y llamativas letras rojas tenia puesto el nombre _"Boll Wandal"._ Abrió la puerta de vidrio, escuchando un pequeño timbre al hacerlo, haciendo que le entrarán unas enormes ganas de volver a abrir la puerta tan solo para escucharlo, por segunda vez.

—Bienvenida al "BW", ¿en que lugar le gustaría sentarse? —en algún momento una camarera de entubado traje con falda, con los colores rojo y amarillo, se había acercado a ella patinando y sosteniendo una bandeja arriba de su alto peinado. —Tenemos diversos lugares, esta el primer piso (el cual es este) y el segundo piso que es al aire libre. Siéntase cómoda de sentarse donde quiera, en un momento la atenderé yo o uno de mis compañeros.

—¡Sinddy! ¡ven a ayudar! —chilló alguien, haciendo que la rubia saliera disparada sobre los patines, dejándola con la boca abierta.

No había podido informarle que no pensaba comer aquí, aunque el lugar fuera muy llamativo y extravagante, no traía el dinero suficiente como para poder comprar algo.

Suspiro, lo mejor sería que se retira y volviera con su abuela.

—Bonito lugar, ¿no es así, pequeñín? —se estremeció al sentir otra presencia atrás de ella, haciendo que girará sobre sus talones hasta ver a ese adulto mayor de edad de ojos amarillos y de corta cabellera blanca. —Perdón, jovencita. —tosio.

Negó con la cabeza, no sabia porque el la había confundido con un chico, si su cabello era largo y era igual o más delgada que una chica. Aunque claro, era completamente imposible entender como es que siempre las personas mayores de edad confundían las cosas a menudo.

Lo miró, su figura alta y algo encorvada, el color de sus ojos y todo su aspecto se le hacían ligeramente familiar, ¿donde lo había visto antes?

—Disculpa, pero por casualidad ¿no te llamarás _Saku_ o _Rita_? —cuestionó el hombre, mientras la miraba atentamente. Aretshia se estremeció, esos eran sus apodos Italianos, lo francés eran más extravagantes. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, dándole la razón al extraño que tenía enfrente. —¡Vaya coincidencia!, has crecido demasiado en este tiempo, pequeña. Ya no eres la pequeña chica que solía venir aquí corriendo al aire libre con su cabello rizado de color chocolate. Por cierto, ¿porqué ahora es rosa?

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema de su cabello, de cualquier manera en algún momento de su vida perdería el color original de su pelo castaño, el cual se confundía con demasiada facilidad con el rojo.

El señor se paso la mano por su corta cabellera blanca, dándole a entender a ella que el se encontraba nervioso y sin palabras. —;Vamos pequeña _Saku_ , es momento de que vayamos a comer. Supongo que ya tienes hambre ¿no? —empezó a caminar, sin darse cuenta que ella no había movido ni un solo pie de su lugar, no conocía al señor, por lo tanto no debería de acompañarlo con facilidad. —¿Porqué te quedas ahí parada?, ven acá pequeña. —se giro al darse cuenta que ella no lo seguía como el suponía que debía de hacerlo, entonces una idea paso por su cabeza. Ella no sabia quien era el. —Mi apellido es _Franchiqui_ , el mismo que el tuyo. Soy tu abuelo, creo que tu abuela debió de haberte mostrado una foto mía antes de venir aquí. Aunque era evidente que tarde o temprano nos íbamos a encontrar aquí. Si este ha sido mi restaurante desde que tu papá era un niño y creeme eso es mucho tiempo, pequeña _Saku_.

Asintió con la cabeza, entendido al fin porque se le hacía tan familiar esos rasgos y eso de algún modo la relajaba. Aunque claro, no estaba tan tranquila pues era su primera vez sola en Italia.

Lo empezó a seguir en sumo silencio hasta subir al segundo piso, el cual era al aire libre y se veía tan fresco y acogedor que te hacían sentir cómoda en ese lugar.

Tomaron asiento debajo de un paraguas de colores de arcoíris, siendo ellos acomodados en unas sillas de verano al igual que la mesa.

Aretshia estaba tan concentrada mirando a su alrededor que no se dio cuenta cuando habían traído la comida o a que hora a la habían pedido. Solo sabia que enfrente de ella había un plato clásico de Italia con diversas decoración de comida, una de ellas era una rosa pequeña hecha de la cáscara del tomate, la cual se veía completamente hermosa.

Toda parecía tan bello y brillante a su alrededor que la hacían sentir incómoda. Alado de todo ese remplazor y colores, ella tan solo era una bola de mugre en comparación a eso. Su aspecto despreocupado y mugriento la hacían sentir opacada alrededor de ese lugar tan colorido. Bueno, ella siempre se sentía así en cualquier parte.

—¿Y como te ha ido aquí? —cuestionó su abuelo al pasar varios minutos, después de el haber acabado su comida y observar que _Saku_ llevaba la mitad de esta. —¿Ya te acostumbrarte a Italia? ¿te has conseguido ya tu uniforme de la escuela, te ha quedado bien este? ¿cómo te ha ido con la abuela? — _Saku_ asintió varias veces ante las respectivas preguntas de su abuelo, sabía que tenía que responderlas. Abrió la boca apunto de decir algo pero vio como alguien se acerca y la interrumpía así que mejor se acercó la pajilla a ella, intentando verse menos torpe, de lo que tal vez aparentaba. —¿Qué pasa Sinddy?

Aret levantó un poco su vista de la colorida limonada amarilla que estaba tomando, viendo a la chica que la había atendido hace sólo unos momentos. Vaya, enserio que la chica era bonita y en especial con ese rosa tan llamativo, que se encontraba esparcido por toda su cara, al parecer las camareras solían andar ahí con el maquillaje rosa.

Sinddy la volteo a ver de reojo al sentir como alguien la miraba y le regalo una sonrisa con labios apretados. Haciendo que Saku regresará rápido su vista a la limonada, con los nervios corriendole al mil, no estaba acostumbrada a socializar con otras personas. Esa era una de las razones por la que sus padres la habían enviado ahí.

La rubia platinada de peinado estilo ochentero, se acercó a la oreja de su abuelo y empezó a murmurar varias cosas, que eran imposibles para _Saku_ siquiera escucharlas. Vio como la cara de su abuelo cambiaba de una seria a sorprendida, para al final poner una cara comprensiva con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer esas habían sido unas malas noticias.

— _Trailo_. —murmuró su abuelo con voz seca, para después soltar un suspiro. Se veía agotado y con unas cuantas arrugas alrededor de su cara, algo de lo que ella apenas se percataba. Sinddy asintió con la cabeza ante la orden de su jefe y se dio la vuelta perdiéndose de la vista de ambos. —Siento que nuestra comida se vea interrumpida, _Saku_. Es que han surgido unos asuntos en la área de la cocina que debo resolver con urgencia, espero y me perdones. Juro que te lo recompensare mañana. —ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, el no tenía porque estarse preocupando por eso. Ella tenía la culpa por haber llegado sin avisar.

Bajo la mirada, concentrándose otra vez en su comida, mientras presionaba con fuerza la servilleta debajo de su mano. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa, porque a pesar de que él era su abuelo, no lo conocía de toda la vida y digamos que ella no era demasiado buena conviviendo con la gente.

—Lo he traído, señor _Franchiqui_. —anunció Sinddy, mientras se paraba recta y miraba atentamente la mesa donde se encontraba su jefe. Girando un poco su cabeza hasta dar a encontrar el culpable. —Camina al frente, muchacho. —ordenó con voz dura, viendo como este, despreocupado caminaba hacia al frente. El sentía que no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Gracias, Sinddy. —la miró, regalándole una de sus sonrisas más dulces. —Ya te puedes retirar. —Sinddy lo miró, para después girarse y desaparecer por segunda vez. —Entonces dime muchacho, ¿qué pasó haya adentro en la cocina?

Se encogió de hombros. —;Nada de mucha importancia, señor. —su abuelo elevó una ceja, haciendo que el suspirara. —Simplemente por accidente agregue pimienta a la limonada amarilla. — _Saku_ levantó la mirada sorprendida, conociendo ahora el porque la limonada le raspaba la garganta cada vez que tomaba un sorbo de esta. —Lo siento, señorita. —murmuró con una sonrisa tímida y voz aguda. _Saku_ lo examinó.

Su pelo castaño casi negro, algo largo y con rizos en las puntas llamo su atención, aunque no tanto como sus ojos cafés. Su piel levemente morena y de alta estatura, era lo que más le favorecía a el. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la mirada de el puesta en ella, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, antes de volver a agarrar su limonada y tomar un sorbo de esta concentrándose en el curioso color que poseía. Abrió los ojos, al recordar que esta tenía pimienta y empezó a toser levemente.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo más intenso, antes de levantarse y hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza para después salir disparada al baño, o cualquier parte.

Bajo a la primera planta, mirando alrededor en busca de una puerta que le permitirá salir de ahí. Camino hasta la puerta gris que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras y con un poco de esfuerzo logró abrirla para salir, haciendo que esta se cerrará con fuerza atrás de ella.

Se inclinó levemente hasta que sus manos se apoyarán en sus rodillas y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Se había puesto tan nerviosa que no le había quedado de otra más que salir corriendo de ahí, que escena tan vergonzosa habrá ocasionado haya adentro. Levantó un poco la mirada, recorriéndose un par de mechones atrás de su oreja y acomodanse sus lentes, los cuales estaban levemente inclinados.

Abrió levemente su boca, viendo a un chico vestido todo negro encima de una motocicleta del mismo color que su ropa. El hizo una inclinación con su cabeza hacia a ella antes de prender la moto y avanzar a toda velocidad, dejándola tosiendo por el humo que esta había soltado en exceso. No había podido ver su cara, puesto esta llevaba un casco negro cubriendola por completo.

 _Saku_ suspiró. Esto enserio no era su día, deseaba con toda su alma que sus padres jamás hubieran tomado la decisión de enviarla a estudiar por tres años a Italia.

Se sentó en el suelo, ensuciando todavía más su pantalón y vestimenta, golpeó levemente su cabeza encontrá la pared de cemento y ladrillos grises, cerrando los ojos ante el acto.

Tenía sueño, no había dormido nada en el viaje y eso se le dificultaba, puesto estaba acostumbrada al horario de Francia y no al de Italia.

Inclinó levemente su cabeza, buscando una posición más cómoda para dormir y dejo que el sueño la venciera. Estaba agotada y eso que apenas era medio día en Padua, Italia.

 _× Mon Amour ×_

[Aretshia es su nombre francés, su nombre en Italiano es Sakura, de ahí sus apodos "Saku" "Rita" que si los juntan forma un diminutivo de su nombre "Sakurita"]

[Gracias por los comentarios :3]


	3. Chapter 02

_× Mon Amour ×_

 **Capítulo 02.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Escuchando el leve rugir de un motor cerca de ella, levantó la mirada encontrándose con el mismo _motociclista_ de hace un rato.

El negro cabello del chico parecía relucir entre tonos de azul y plateado en la noche, su pelo revuelto y algo largo, hasta llegar a rozarle el cuello. Llevaba puesta la misma vestimenta de hace rato, nada más que esta vez sin casco, el cual había sido remplazado por unos lentes de sol negros. Lo cual claramente no tenía lógica, puesto ya era de noche.

El chico elevó una ceja a su dirección, a lo que _Saku_ lo miró con detenimiento intentando averiguar el porque él la miraba así.

El crujir de la puerta de metal los sobresalto a ambos, los cuales dieron un pequeño brinco en sus respectivos lugares. Saku se giro a verlo, viendo como este tiraba su cigarrillo al suelo para después pasar encima de el con su motocicleta a toda velocidad, dejándola otra vez contaminanda por el horrendo olor del humo.

—Vaya, vaya. — _Saku_ , llamada por la atención de aquella voz increíblemente gruesa y tosca, volteo ligeramente su vista hasta llegar a ver a aquel chico que se había ido a disculpar con su abuelo. — _Il gatto continua a perseguitarmi._

 _«El gato me sigue acechando»_. _Saku_ tenia sus dudas si eso era lo que el había dicho. Puesto el lo había susurrado de un tono casi _inaudible_ , que le había costado reconocer partes de su oración, y realmente no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo que _el_ quería decir.

Lo miro, su mirada parecía dura mientras miraba con atención el lugar donde el motociclista había desaparecido. Por un momento ella se preguntó donde había quedado aquel chico torpe de hace unos momentos.

Se sobresalto un poco al ver como el, se giraba rápidamente a verla y le regalaba un pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Su mirada no parecía tan dura como hace unos momentos ella pensaba que estaba.

—Señorita, el jefe lleva rato buscándola. —la miro, haciendo que _Saku_ bajará casi de inmediato la vista al suelo, intentando evitar cualquier contacto directo. —¿Quién diría que usted se había encontrado aquí todo este tiempo? —anuncio, con cierta diversión en su tono de voz. —En fin, cambiando de tema. ¿Qué hace en el suelo?

Aretshia negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, restándole importancia a eso mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía un par de veces la parte baja de su pantalón. Al mismo tiempo que acomoda sus lentes.

Volvió a escuchar el _rechinar_ de la puerta, a lo que se giró rápidamente. Viendo como Sinddy asomaba su cabeza por esta, mascando un chicle mientras hacia un ruido molesto en cada _—evidente. —_ movimiento de su boca al mascar.

—¡Hasta que te encuentro, chico! —exclamó, mirando con atención al joven enfrente de ella. —Desapareces de la nada, y después de buscarte por horas te hayo aquí. —Aretshia, sin proponérselo había hecho crujir una pequeña rama debajo de su pie, haciendo que Sinddy se _percatara_ de su presencia y se volteara a verla. —... Y por lo que veo, molestando a la nieta del jefe.

El chico se giró a alarmado viendo a Sinddy mientras Aretshia veía como ambos abrían y cerraban sus bocas, al parecer discutiendo. Pues habían empezado a hablar en Italiano, haciendo que para _Saku_ fuera casi imposible entenderlos, porque aun se _hallaba_ algo somnolienta.

—¡Sabes algo, dejemos esta discusión a un lado! — _bufo_ Sinddy, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a masajear su ceño, después de varios minutos de estar discutiendo. —¿No tienes frío? —se giró hacia a _Saku_ , haciendo que esta diera un pequeño salto. Ella todavía no encontraba la necesidad de tener que hablar en italiano, así que decidió callar mientras asentia con la cabeza. –Ven, vamos, entra. Que el jefe a estado que se _mata_ con la cabeza para saber donde estas. —marcó la palabra _"mata",_ con un irremediable _asentó_ italiano. Haciendo que Aretshia se preguntará como era posible que ellos hablarán _–casi—_ tan perfecto y común entre ellos el español. Ya que era raro que ella lo escuchará en Francia.

La rubia abrió la puerta de metal con cierto esfuerzo, haciendo que Aretshia se preguntará como era posible que ella la hubiera abierto con tanta facilidad, si al parecer a Sinddy le costaba trabajo lograrlo. Y eso que la rubia de peinado ochentero, tenía más masa muscular que ella.

—Mi querida rubia, dejame ayudarte a abrirla. —murmuró el joven, mientras apoyaba su mano arriba de la cabeza de la rubia e inclinaba un poco su cuerpo hasta quedar enfrente de los ojos de la joven, quien había girado su rostro hacia atrás, mientras seguía intentado con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta.

 _Vaya_ , enserio que el chico era demasiado alto, lo suficiente para dejar a la rubia dos o tres cabezas abajo de el. Aunque debía admitirlo, la rubia era demasiado alta, le calculaba que por lo mínimo Sinddy le sacaría cuatro cabezas más de altura a ella.

—No necesito tu ayuda, príncipe azul. —su voz seca y sarcástica le hizo saber enseguida a _Saku_ que la chica era algo orgullosa. —Aparte de todo, creo que me faltas un poco el respeto al hablarme de tu. Recuerda que soy tu mayor.

 _Saku_ abrió los ojos, no lo creía. ¿Qué edad tendría la rubia en realidad, y enserio el chico sería menor que ella?

Una risa aguda salio de la boca del joven, haciendo que _Saku_ hiciera una mueca. La risa era demasiado chillona, que le lastimaba los tímpanos. —;Por favor no me hagas reír, Sinddy. —suplicó burlón, mientras fingía quitarse una lágrima imaginaria. —Ambos sabemos que quisieras que eso fuera verdad, lastima que no es así.

Sinddy rodó los ojos mientras terminaba de empujar la puerta y se introducía adentro de esta antes de que el chico cayera encima de ella, cosa que no paso puesto el joven alcanzó a sostenerse del marco de la puerta, logrando mantener esta abierta.

El chico movió sus labios en un susurro al mismo tiempo que la molestia se hacía presente en su rostro.

 _«Esa cerda.», Saku_ podía apostar que el había dicho eso, también como podía hechar sus manos al fuego para asegurar que el había dicho _«luego le enseñaré a no meterse conmigo.»_ , aunque la última frase no la hubiera pronunciado, estaba segura que el la había pensado.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver como el giraba su rostro con una sonrisa cálida y burlona en este.

—¿Gustaría pasar, pequeña señorita? — _Saku_ por poco y demuestra su molestia, estaba segura que el tono de voz del chico había sido _tosco_ , pero no tenia ninguna prueba para contar con ello. Estaba segura que todo era parte de su imaginación por dormir tan poco, que ahora imaginaba a la actitud tosca de su personaje literario favorito, reflejado en ese chico. Aunque en vez de _tosca_ debería ella decir fingida.

Se adentro al lugar, viéndose de repente atrapada en unos brazos _magullados_ a su alrededor. Y teniendo al frente de ella a Sinddy mientras está seguía masticando su chicle de la misma manera que antes.

—¡Me tenias preocupado, _Saku_! —su abuelo se separó de ella mientras la examinaba con la mirada. —¿No paso nada grave, verdad? —Aretshia negó con la cabeza, de cierto modo le dolía ver la angustia en los ojos de su abuelo. Ella no quiera preocupar a nadie como lo hacía en Francia, pero era imposible que no se preocuparan cuando ella salia corriendo sin dar explicaciones. —Cuando saliste corriendo pensé que te habías ido con la _ruca_ de tu abuela a su casa, aunque enseguida descarte esa idea cuando ella llamo preguntando por ti. Estuve a punto de llamar a tus padres, _Saku_ , y decirles que te habíamos perdido. —Aretshia se sintió desvanecer por un breve momento, no podían llamar por nada del mundo a sus padres por una pequeñes así. No quería preocuparlos más, de lo que seguro ellos ya estaban. —¿Segura que te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar haciendo que Aret volviera a asentir. —Esta bien, entonces andando que tu abuela nos espera. Mejor dicho te espera porque a mi me va a sermonear encuanto me vea.

Una risa ronca salió de su garganta, mientras mandaba su cara levemente hacia atrás, estirando un poco sus arrugas. Riéndose de su propio chiste.

—Viejo, la verdad es que eso no tiene ni un poco de gracia. — _Saku_ se estremeció un poco al ver al joven alado de su abuelo al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. ¿En qué momento el se habrá posicionado _ahí_? —Así que deja de reírte como si hubiera sido lo más cómico del mundo, ya que no lo fue.

—Chico, no tienes que ser tan amargado todo el tiempo. —su abuelo le tiro un puño en el hombro al joven. —Se más agradable y alegre, todavía eres demasiado joven.

—Se que soy joven, anciano. —se sobo el hombro, con una clara muestra de dolor en su rostro. —Pero es que simplemente tu chiste no tiene ningúna gracia.

El aparente vejestorio lo fulmino con la mirada. Sus chistes todavía eran graciosos, a pesar de los años.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu jefe, novato. —lo reprimió Sinddy, con voz seca. Poniéndole los pelos de punta a _Saku_ , sin siquiera proponérselo. —Así que dirígete a la cocina rápido. Que todavía tienes mucho que aprender si quieres quedarte con el puesto.

Un claro gruñido, salió de la boca del chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina a grandes pasos hasta cerrar de manera ruidosa la puerta atrás de el.

Un silbido salio de la boca de su abuelo, haciendo que volviera _Saku_ a dirigir su atención a el. —;Ese chico parece más un puberto en pleno desarrollo, que un adolescente. —exclamó con emoción ahogada. —Por cierto, no sabia que te ibas a quedar horas extras para darle clases de cocina al chico, Sinddy. Ya que según tengo entendido tienes un horario muy apretado.

—Exacto, jefe. —la emoción en su voz no podía ser más clara para ambos. —Yo no le voy a dar clases de cocina al mosco, ahora. Ese es su castigo por no saber comportarse como lo que es; Un simple aprendiz de cocina. Nada más esperemos que no se de cuenta de eso demasiado tarde. —murmuró mientras se quitaba el peinado y dejaba caer su _lacia_ cabellera rubia a los costados de su cara. —Hasta mañana jefe.

Se giró sobre sus talones, patinando a toda prisa hasta desaparecer a través de las puertas de cristal.

 _Saku_ miró sorprendida a su alrededor, al parecer solamente se encontraban ellos tres en el restaurante, claro. Que no debía contar al aprendiz de _chef_ puesto este se encontraba en la cocina esperando a que Sinddy fuera a darle clases extras de cocina, cosa que al parecer no sucedería ese día.

—Muy bien, andando jovencita. Es momento que te lleve con tu abuela antes de que esta me llame amenazandome por haberte perdido de vista.

Aretshia asintió la cabeza mientras empezaba a seguir a su abuelo por detrás, a pesar de que ella estuviera acostumbrada al horario de Francia no pasaba de despersivido que en Italia ya deberían ser pasadas de la siete. Aunque claro, no existía una gran diferencia de horario entre ambos países. No podía evitar sentirse con demasiada energía puesto hace unos momentos que se había levantando.

 _Saku_ miro el carro de su abuelo enfrente de ella, no se había dado cuenta que habían salido del lugar hasta que su abuelo había decidido hacerle una pregunta, bajandola de su pequeña ensoñación.

—¿Y donde estuviste todo este tiempo, pequeña? —lo miró al mismo tiempo que se encogia de hombros. La verdad no era que simplemente no quisiera hablar en italiano, si no que las palabra parecían no querer salir de su boca. —Ya veo.

La respuesta rendida de su abuelo le había dado a entender que no volvería hablar, por el momento.

Cuando ambos se habían subido al coche, por un breve momento _Saku_ miro a través de la venta hacia el restaurante, pensando que en cualquier momento saldría el chico. Pero no fue así, lo más probable es que el hubiera salido rato después de que ellos se hubieran ido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando ignorar el dolor que todo su cuerpo recibía ante cada movimiento de parte de ella, puesto al parecer dormir sentada no había sido una gran idea después de todo.

Llevo una mano a sus oídos, palpando en ambos sus pendientes. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que olvidaba algo, ¿pero que era lo que estaba olvidando?

—... Vamos a recibir un buen sermón de parte de ella. —escuchó murmurar a su abuelo. Estaba consciente que hablaba de la abuela, aunque en cierta manera se preguntaba como parecía que se llevarán tan bien. Ya que después de todo ambos eran ex-maridos, ¿no? —Solamente espero que no tome demasiado tiempo su regaño. Quiero llegar a dormir pronto, me hayo fatigado hasta los huesos.

 _Saku_ simplemente ignoró eso, sabía que el estaba hablándole a la nada. Así que prefería darle un poco de espacio y privacidad, ya que sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en como estarían todos en Francia. Luego los llamaría y les comentaría que había llegado sano y a salvo, como debió de haberlo hecho en un principio.

Escucho susurrar a su abuelo unas cosas en italiano, pero decidió no prestarle atención a lo que había dicho, por estar tan concentrada en sus pensamientos. Estos la tenían tan absorta en ellos, que le habían hecho imposible tan solo _descifrar_ algo de lo que el había dicho.

 _× Mon Amour ×_

 _[Gracias por el comentario ]_

 _[Y realmente siento la demora, se me amontonaron todos los trabajos y hoy después de acabar uno de mis exámenes he podido acabar el cap.]_

 _[Psdt—No actualizare el mes que viene —Noviembre.— saldré de viaje por parte de la escuela. Regresaría en Diciembre]_

 _[Lo haré lo doble de largo para recompensar el atardo]_

 _[Lo prometo por mis calificaciones :)]_


End file.
